Robots are electromechanical devices that are controlled by logic executed by the robot and may be autonomous or semi-autonomous. For example, computer programs stored in electronic memory in the robot may be executed by an electronic processor in the robot to analyze inputs from electronic sensors in the robot and to send commands to various output devices in the robot such as electromechanical actuators, speakers, and other devices. Recently, robots have come to have widespread use in industry, for example in manufacturing automobiles.